Passing notes can be fun!
by Alligood
Summary: I am so bored! those are the famous words to start passing notes. Let's see what it does to the cullens and how insane they can be
1. Bored

OKAY! i know that i havent updated on my other stories(dot dot dot) but i decided to start another story(dot dot dot) that makes you happy right? i like to make my reviewers happy -smile-

Passing notes Day1

_Bella _**Edward** Alice

_Edward!!_

**Yes?**

_I'm boredededed!!!_

**What do you want to do?**

Ooh! we could leave school and go shopping! -looks hopeful-

_No_

Oh come on! Just a couple of hours! we could get you some new clothes and get your hair--

_I know what you're gonna say and i say no_

Why did you steal the paper? I was giving you a chance to ditch class!

_Well..-ponders- that is a very nice offer...hmm_

**Alice quit thinking that**

What did I do?

**She is perfect the way she is. No highlights or haircut. The salon shampoo will make her smell wrong -wrinkles nose in disgust-**

Oh come on! she'll have a great time

_-gives in- I'll let you take me shopping...but only clothes got it?_

YAY!!!

_Is it gonna be painful Edward?_

**It better not be -glares at alice-**

Oh trust me it'll be fine! -smile-

**Hey the teacher sees us. we better stop our plot to ditch or we'll be in trouble.**


	2. Fish

I DO NOT own twilight -frowns- anyways another chapter! i am so kind tonight -smile-

-Next class

_Bella _**Edward** Alice

_Still bored_

**School is always boring**

Shopp--

**Not this again Alice! You can go shopping AFTER SCHOOL with Bella. We had a deal remember?**

_Alice were you about to suggest shopping again?_

I...well...okay okay i confess! I'm guilty

_-sigh-_

**-double sigh-**

_What is the teacher talking about again? I can't remember_

**Shakespear**

You know...when you have to go through school as many times as Edward and I have...Shakespear gets very boring

**Yes!!**

_How does it get boring?_

Well...the thing is the more you get it the more it sucks

**Yeah**

_Hmm...well wats up? -changes topic-_

**The sky**

Clouds!

**Roof**

A little birdy...oh wait Emmett just through a rock at it..

**Poor little bird**

_I -lightbulb- have an idea!_

Well this should be interesting

**Hey Bella isn't gonna do anything stupid...right Bella?**

_-Gasp- i am shocked at you Edward. I wouldn't do anything stupid -giggle-_

**Mmhmm well whats you're idea?**

_Well..you know how you hunt right? And you tell everyone that you're camping...Well do you think it would be more believable if you said that you were going to fish too?_

**Wow that was random...umm well I've never thought about it. I guess...**

_See! I didn't do anything stupid -grins like a maniac-_

**But you're not really grinning...**

_Silly, when you write it you don't have to actaully do it!_

**Oh...Alice why do you look so confused? you're mind is blocked so I don't know...**

Fish...

_Yes thats what i said_

Thats an acronym right?

**HUH?!**

OH OH OH! i know now lol

_Oh yes Alice -sarcasm- it stands for Flying Insects Searching Houses!_

**Insects?**

_It could happen_

I have to give all credit to my two best friends Brooke and Nicole. We were sitting at lunch one day and Brooke was like "Did you know that ryan can fish"(a guy i like) and i was like "I didn't know that...I love to fish" aned then Nicole got this really weird and confusing look and was like "Thats an acronym right?" which made Brooke and I turn purple from laughter. It was actually very funny. lol


	3. Dream

Alice _Bella_** Edward**

_Edward i had a dream last night!!_

**What was it about? you kept mumbling weird things...**

_Well..it had you and Alice in it..._

Ooh i feel important! -smile-

_okay well we were at a party in this treehouse(don't ask why) and there were a bunch of supermodels stalking alice and she was talking to me when you(edward) came up through the floor door-giggle- i just rhymed anyway so you came through the door screaming "IM HEREEEEEE" and everyone looked at you funny and then alice started laughing and i glared at her and she said "you're boyfriend" It was an Alice moment._

Me moment?

_Yeah you know when you're like sarcastic and like "in you're face!"_

**Ummm why did you dream that of me?**

_'cuz it was funny_

Did it keep you entertained last night?

_very_

**And another question...**

_ja?_

Ja?

_YEAH! its like ya lol_

oooh i like it JA!!

**CAN I ASK THE QUESTION NOW?!**

Ooh temper temper

_go ahead edward_

**Well...were they male models stalking alice...**

-gasp- are you calling me a lesbian?!

_-giggle- ja they were male lol_

Ooh Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you shall pay...

_OOH! she used you're full name...you're dead -giggle-_

**Joy**


	4. Lunch table maddness

--At lunch--

Alice**Edward**_Bella_Emmett

**Bella. why are we passing notes at lunch?**

_Because it's fun!_

Jasper, Rosalie why aren't you gonna join us?

**They think that it's childish and stupid when we could just talk**

-GASP!-

_-glare-_

-desperately tries to see Edwards future-

_um...Why??_

I'm still trying to plot! SHH! ERASE THIS!!

_OKay! -erases- all gone -smile-_

**You know i heard it in my mind right?**

Why are you guys trying to plot?

Darn it! stupid vampire sight...

Seriously why?

_'Cuz Edward called Alice a lesbian -giggle-_

Do you wanna die too?

**-growls-**

Oh lighten up Edward!!

Hahahahaha. Edward you gave me something to think about -smile-

_You're a little late to reply...that was like a few lines ago_

Well i just now got to read it

_Okay that makes sense_

**Having any luck Alice?**

no...i'm trying to figure out a way to kill you FURTHER since technically you're already dead...

You know if anybody found this Carlisle would kill us...

good point...oh well we just gotta be careful

**Bella love...?**

What is she doing?

Umm Bella what is so fancinating about the bread?

_Look at the bread...it has holes in it..._

**That's what makes the yeast rise sweety...**

_LOOK LOOK LOOK! If you look through it you can see out the other side!!_

-cricket cricket-

-cough cough-

**-speechless-**

stupidity has met it's match...


	5. Destroyed computer and plotting

Alice_Bella_

--Alice's room for a sleepover--

_My computer died yesterday -cries-_

Why?

_It wouldn't let me update my story_

How did you kill it?

_first i tried to bribe it...then i smashed it with a baseball bat..._

Okay...I can picture the beating...but not the bribing what happened?

_Well...it was more like a threat..._

to??

_ITS FRIEND THE MICROWAVE_

what did you say? "if you don't work right we'll put an egg in ur friend the microwave grrrr"

_ja_

what happened?

_it said that it could take it...so i said TACO!_

and then?

_he said the same thing -shrugs- so i threatened it with soup_

-gasps- you're evil

_Oh i wasn't done yet...i also said: "OR I'LL PUT IN ON A MILLION MINUTES TO MAKE IT OVERHEAT"_

Lol were you done then?

_OH NO! muhahahaha i had the best saved for last -grins-_

Whats that?

_I started shouting:"OOH I GOT A GOOD ONE! I'LL TORTURE IT TO DEATH!!! MAKE IT LISTEN TO BRITTNEY SPEARS FOR A WEEK!"_

Ooh thats evil...I'm proud of you...so did the computer surrender?

_Yep. but i was too mad cuz you know how i got the freakin brittney spears CD in the first place?_

How??

_During gym Lauren freaking Mallory shoved it into my bookbag saying that it suited me -growls- so i was so mad i took it out on the computer figuring edward would sneak buying another one for me...just don't tell him i need it he'll think i've gone cookoo_

well you have...OOH! we have to plot against Lauren too!!

_I got an idea -smile-_

What is it?

_Well we can sneak in when she's asleep...steal all of her clothes and makeup and leave her nothing but 1 pair of baggy sweat pants and 2 black shirts all from the salvation army!! ooh and dye her hair black in her sleep!!_

haha! she would freak out!! it would be so funny...but we have to do better than that...

_-thinks-_

I HAVE AN IDEA!!!

_what what what???_

-whispers in ear-

_muhahahahah perfect!!!_

--midnight--

_Bella_Alice**Edward**Emmett

**Where did you and bella go alice?**

We went dress shopping

_YEAH AND IT WAS REALLY FUN!! -HYPER-_

Did Bella just say that shopping was fun?

**I'm scared...**

_We went prom dress shopping_

**So are you going to prom with me again Bella?**

_OF COURSE! I CAN'T MISS IT!! -giggle-_

**ALICE WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFRIEND?!!?!**

Oh nothing...don't worry she's going with you but she won't be staying in her prom dress long...

WHAT?! IS EDWARD GETTING SOME ACTION?!

NO! she'll be in a sneak suit part of the time...

**Emmett i will kill you(again) why is she gonna be in a sneak suit?**

_'Cuz we plotted again Lauren Mallory_

Ooh do tell

_We went shopping for a pure white dress that would fit her perfectly_

Dropped it off in front of her house with a note saying "here you go"

_Then went to home depot and bought a can of red paint_

And we are gonna stuff the box full of votes for her so when she gets her crown

_we can dump the red paint on her and run!!_

And i missed it? awww -pout-

**Are you really gonna do this?**

_You bet -giggle-_

_A.N.:Okay that was one of my longer chapters I just wanted to give ya'll alot i hope you think its funny -smile-_


	6. That was flippin awesome!

_Bella_Alice**Edward**

--Day after prom--

_So edward did you enjoy the prom with me?_

**Of couse...**

_What was you're favorite part?_

**Being with you**

_OOH QUIT LYING! you KNOW you loved seeing Laurens reaction -giggle-_

**Okay you caught me**

Hey look Emmett's coming

Hey

_wuzzup?_

What happened at prom?

_Alice..._

Bella?

_STORY!!_

YES! okay well we headed for prom(fashionabely late of course)

_And we gave everybody there money to vote for Lauren_

So then she was Prom queen and was up there fake crying and all in her SOLID white dress

_And just when we got it Alice and I had made our way outta the bathroom with our sneak suits(that were super-sexy by the way)_

And then we got on the little stairs to the top of the roof above the stage that was put up

_And took the red paint and DUMPED it all over her. _

She was so shocked and then everyone started laughing

_And alice and i BOLTED(ran really fast) outta there to the volvo_

Where edward was and then we came home

_it was so fun!!_

Whoa

**Yeah it was pretty cool**

_pretty..._

...cool?

_THAT WAS FLIPPIN AWESOME!!!_

----AN: okay i'm just gonna let you know that the font for the person won't change cuz some ppl were saying that they were getting confused. Alice is normal Bella is italic Edward is bold and Emmett is underlined. I'm thinking about putting Rosalie and Jasper in there soon but i need a vote so if you want them in there tell me got it? and if i do add them rosalie will be underlined italic and jasper will be bold italic...REVIEW PLZZZZ!----


	7. Emo Edward!

---Cullen house---

Alice_Bella_**Edward**Emmett_**Jasper**__Rosalie_

_Alice...Edward i'm on a mission today!_

OOh i wanna help!

**What are you doing?**

_I'm gonna force Jasper and Rosalie to talk! I've already talked to the author and everything!!_

**What author?!**

_That is a secret...-winks at katie-_**(AN: hehe i had to do that)**

Ooh its gonna work! YAY!

_We need code names first..._

OOH OOH im alligator, you're bision and Edward is Emu!

**Emu?**

_Hahahahaha Emo Emu_

**I am not emo!**

_Hey i think emo's are HOTT_

Haha Emu has competition

**Well mine isn't as weird as yours' -smirks-**

_Alice?_

Bella?

_Lets drop our names and just call edward emo emu_

Brilliant!!

Whats up people?

_Nothing much_

just renaming edward emo emu

well that fits he certainly has alot of mood swings...

**Emmett!**

_Alice we're off!_

YAY!

----15 minutes later----

_I still think it's childish..._

_**Yeah it is I am bored enough though**_

_Our plan worked!!_

YES! woot

**woot?**

_yes it's the awesomest word EVER_

Hey bella i like you're idea!

_-shrugs- its a gift_

**What idea?**

_**Yeah Alice and Bella has mischeviousnessness emotions**_

_Haha! we have rubbed of on him!_

Muhahahahahaha

_I'm boredededed lets start our plan!_

_Well this should be interesting_

_Okay this is a poll..._

Yeah if you think Edward should be emo raise your hand(or you think he is emo)

----Everyone raises their hand except edward and emmett...emmett cuz he raised two hands----

lets see...4...5...6...lol

_It's officiall I'm dating an EMO EMU!_

**I AM NOT!**

_ssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

yeah what she said -giggle-


	8. Jeff Dunham!

Alice_Bella_**Edward**

_Muhahahahahaha i am SOOO happy -grins-_

Whats up?

_I've been watching Jeff Dunham all day -bounces-_

OOH I LOVE THAT GUY! -bounces too-

**Who's Jeff Dunham?**

_Only the awesomest comedian/ventriliquist(_**AN:sorry about spelling)**_alive!!!_

Yeah I love it when they puppets make fun of Jeff lol

_Yeah! Especially about the Prius!!_

**Oh my gosh he has a prius? is he a queer or something?**

_Thats the first time i've EVER heard you say 'oh my gosh' lol_

Me too...wow

_Yeah he owns a prius...but he's not queer! he has three daughters and a wife!!_

hahaha Melvin: "-gasp- so does Tom Cruise!"

_lol!_

Bella who's your favorite puppet??

_Melvin!! "Why do you like aqua man?...Jeff: well he can breathe underwater and talk to fish!...Melvin:yeah he has all the same powers as spongebob!"_

-gasp- Edward is laughing! OH MY GOSH now he has to watch it with us!

_well first we have to tell some of the jokes...cuz they are funny -smile-_

**YEAH! MORE JOKES!**

_SILENCE! I kill you!!_

I dont wanna go home i think my house is haunted...why?...my wife is there! everytime i open the door i hear 'get out!!'

**who was that?**

_Walter and jeff_

and the one bella said was Achmed hahaha "how do you spell it?...wat?...how do u spell your name?...oh lets see a...c-c...phlem..."

_Lol!_

The flash has no powers he's on meth!

**hahahahahaha**

_the funny thing is i am actually making him mad and he would like to kill me! but he will not because that would be a form of suicide!_

lol ready to watch it edward?

**ja**

_YAY! i have taught you well young grasshopper-giggles at another jeff joke-_

**AN: Okay if you haven't seen Jeff dunham I tried to make it still funny for you by putting some jokes on there. But idk if you can understand it that well. I am gonna put a couple video's on my page and if you like it then you can watch the other ones like on youtube or something. and i also need to ask you something...i need ideas for chapters so like if you have inside jokes or something funny that's happened at school or something put it in your review please so i can get ideas! thank you so much!**


	9. TextTalking Teens

Emmett_Bella_

Whats up lil' sis?

_Nm, Jc you?_

Idk, my bff ROSE!**(AN:lol ironic no?)**

_hahahahaha_

I'm bored...HAHA! I just realized something hilarious

_-raises eyebrow-_

Your name...Bella Swan...its initials is BS!! LMAO!!

_umm my name is Isabella Swan. _

ooh...well my joke is funnier!

_Whatever...I miss edward_

I know Bella..we all know

_what is it getting on your nerves?_

And if i said it did..?

_I'd kick your butt hahaha-OWWW!_

Haha i have a toned ASS!

_-grumbles about stupid vampires- WHEN'S EDDIE GONNA BE BACK?!_

I now understand why human fathers get so angry about children saying 'are we there yet?'

_Did you just insult me?_

Maybe...Brb!!

_Is just me or is this more of a text then a note??_

BACK! and i brought -drums roll- ALICE!

-little bow- hi bella! sup?

_Nm, Jc you?_

Not again...

Haha idk my bff jill

_-gasp- i thought i was ur best friend -pout-_

-slaps self- i sorry. correction: idk my bff BELLA!

_-everybody claps insanely- oh thank you thank you..oh stop it! lol_

I believe Bella is about to ask a question in 5...4...3...

Not again...again...

1...

_WHEN IS FREAKIN EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN GONNA BE FREAKIN HOME?!?!_

-Sigh- will it ever end?

Nope

**AN:okay i got reviews but nobody gave me ideas. i need ideas! also more reviews will be faster updates -wink wink-**


End file.
